


SUPN Magnificent 7 fusion

by whomii2



Series: Supernatural crossovers [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural characters in Magnificent 7 TV universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Who the characters are in the M7 universe:
> 
> John=Chris: gunslinger obsessed with finding the person responsible for his wife's death in a fire. Nominal leader of the seven
> 
> Dean=Buck: fun-loving ladies man
> 
> Cas=Vin: former bounty hunter, sharpshooter, and tracker who was raised by Indians. Currently has a bounty on his head
> 
> Gabriel=Ezra::gambler and con-man extraordinaire
> 
> Bobby=Josiah: worldly and wide-read. The others often come to him for advice
> 
> Sam=JD: (not a great match). Idealistic. Took on the role of sheriff of the town of Four Corners
> 
> Rufus=Nate: (not a great match). former slave and stretcher bearer during the civil war. Often called on to patch up the seven after one of their escapades
> 
> All of the above seven were hired to be peacekeepers for the town of Four Corners
> 
> Other characters:
> 
> Chuck Shurley=Jock Steele: writer of adventure stories about the exploits of the seven  
> Becky: Chuck's wife  
> Crowley: proprieter of the Crossroads Bar in Purgatorio

John let a slow smile grow as he watched the proceedings. This time was definitely shaping up differently.

By a strange sequence of events and after years of searching for the culprits responsible for the death of his wife in a ranch fire, John had found himself as well as his sons and some former comrades settled in as the protectors of a little town called Four Corners. There had been some friction getting such a group of ornery and independent individuals to cooperate as a team, but now things were starting to mesh and they were getting a reputation. A reputation expanded by the penny-dreadful novels written about them by a certain Chuck Shirley. But the notoriety had at times led to their being sought out by desperados seeking to make a reputation from defeating them. It had been one such case that had led to the current situation.

A group of bandits had been attacking some of the outlying ranches. And during some of their raids they had carried off some of the women and children to sell over the border. They had needed to find the bandits hideout to rescue the hostages and capture the outlaws. When they had exhausted their own resources, they had been forced to seek answers in Purgatorio.

Purgatorio was a wretched hive of scum and villainy, the hangout for all the worst criminals in the territory were anything could be had--for a price. And the unofficial king of Purgatorio was Crowley, who was involved in or knew about most anything going on. Crowley had no scruples about selling out criminals who might become potential rivals, but while he always scrupulously honored any deals he made they were always slanted in his favor and usually cost more than one could afford. Bobby had been injured in their first encounter with the bandit gang and had been quietly fuming over his inability to help subsequently. So while the others had been fruitlessly searching the wilderness for traces of the bandits after their most recent raid, Bobby had contacted Crowley for the information. He had gotten the location for the hideout, but it had cost an IOU on the Singer Stables.

The hostages had been rescued and the bandits captured or killed, but then there had been a minor explosion when Bobby revealed the source - and the cost- of the information. It was unanimously decided that no way were they going to let Crowley collect. And they might even have the means of preventing that. So leaving Rufus to keep an eye on Bobby (and Dean had quietly questioned the wisdom of that plan) the others had ridden off to Purgatorio to reclaim Bobby’s IOU.

They had entered The Crossroads bar, to find Crowley seated at a table drinking fine brandy and surveying the action in his place. One of the bar girls refilled his drink while two of his great black hounds lounged at his feet. John had sat down at the table to open negotiations trusting his boys to watch his back. Finally they had settled on a poker game to win back the IOU. So John called forth their secret weapon.

Gabriel had flung the swinging doors open dramatically, sauntering up to the table while smirking from ear to ear and taking a seat. One of the hounds growled from under the table and Gabriel reminisced that he had been quite fond of his own little doggy. Crowley sniffed and flicked invisible dirt from his fine suit while Gabriel responded with a convoluted shuffling maneuver performed with sweeping hand motions emphasized by his frilly lace cuffs. They then bared their teeth at each other in challenging smiles and the game commenced, the air of smugness at the table thicker than the smoke in the bar. From his position near the table John was soon able to determine that they were both cheating. But each successful dirty trick only seemed to spur the opponent on to greater treachery.

As the game became more and more outrageous (and more and more cut-throat) John glanced at the table where his boys had settled. Dean was flirting outrageously with three of the bar girls that he had lured to the table. Cas was huddled down in his tan coat, seemingly focused on his barely touched beer with his ears turning progressively redder. Sam had leaned back in his chair and was scowling at Dean disapprovingly.

John’s focus was drawn back to the poker game when he heard a declaration of “all in”. Both combatants radiated smug confidence as they showed their hands….


	2. It's a drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> undercover

John Winchester surveyed Gabriel critically as he sashayed into the bar and thought that this crazy plan might actually work.

They needed an inside man to put their rescue plan into motion. But since the outlaw bandits knew the seven were after them no stranger would pass without suspicion and scrutiny.

However, as Cas pointed out, they’d never suspect a woman. John had to reflect that their often brutally honest tracker could be damned sneaky when he put his mind to it.

The problem then became, who was going to do it? Bobby refused to shave, and Rufus and John would make unbelievably ugly women. Even if they could find large enough clothing for Sam, a woman who towered over all the men around her would attract too much attention. Cas had no acting ability, and his awkward social skills drew enough attention to him normally.

That left Dean and Gabriel. Dean had protested loud and long that “Hell, No!” he wasn’t dressing up in women’s clothes (although John did see him casting some strange looks at the frilly unmentionables they had collected for the disguise). Gabriel also protested, but John thought Gabriel’s objections were mostly for show. John had long since decided that Gabriel had absolutely no shame, and that there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do. So with a mix of threats, flattery, and bribery John was able to gain Gabriel’s acquiescence.

With a “Whatta you think, boys” Gabriel threw his arms out and twirled before them, the silk and lace of his purple dress swishing around him while he exuded smug self-satisfaction along with his lavender perfume. The others stared at his transformation in open astonishment (except Cas, who merely stared his usual inscrutable stare) while Gabriel preened under their attention. John had to admit this whole scenario was right up the little con-man’s alley.

Then Dean once again let his smart mouth get him into trouble. John shook his head and wondered if his eldest would ever learn not to bait Gabriel. Their numerous prank wars had never ended well for Dean (although Dean would claim otherwise, the others would have to say Gabriel was clearly ahead in terms of victories. He had raised one-upmanship to an art form). Still, the rest of the seven were glad to not have to be the target of Dean or Gabriel’s boredom (Sam was particularly glad) as they now only had to watch out that they didn’t become collateral damage.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Gabriel stalked over to Dean and, before Dean realized his danger, Gabriel shoved Dean up against the bar and planted a big kiss on him, transferring most of his lipstick in the process. Sam spit out his drink in surprise, while Bobby muttered “idjits” and took a large gulp of his own drink. Cas tilted his head and surveyed the scene intently. John raised an eyebrow, while Rufus affected an air of worldly indifference. Gabriel pulled back with a huge leer on his face while Dean sputtered up against the bar, unable to form a coherent thought.

John almost felt sorry for the bandits - they would never see this one coming.


	3. Unwelcome Greeting

The mood went from amused to horrified pretty quickly.

Someone had arranged for a number of women from back east to come west to be brides for some of the wealthier ranchers in the area. But the girls and the man looking after them on their journey had failed to arrive at Four Corners as planned.

The Winchesters couldn’t turn their backs on potential damsels in distress (though Dean’s motives for seeking the women may have been a bit less pure than John and Sam’s). So while Bobby and Rufus kept an eye on the town and sent telegraphs to the surrounding towns for any news, the Winchester’s saddled up to follow their tracker Cas to scout for any sign of the missing girls. Surprisingly, Gabriel had also volunteered to accompany them. The gambler was less inclined to go traipsing around the wilderness with so little evidence of foul play and with no prospect of benefit for himself, but without knowing what may have befallen the women an extra gun (or several in Gabriel’s case) was not to be turned down.

Cas led them along the route he thought the women and their manager might have taken, looking for signs of ambush or tracks indicating where they might have gone. Trouble was confirmed when they found the man looking after the women stripped, bound, and thrown in a ditch. After being cut loose the now painfully sun burnt man swept Cas into a tight hug, sobbing out his thanks for his rescue. Cas frowned and patted the pudgy crying man awkwardly on the back in an attempt at comfort. The Winchesters looked on bemused until the same horrible thought occurred to each of them and wiped the smiles from their faces.

The naked man would have to ride double with someone to get back to town.


	4. Retribution

In the aftermath of the bar brawl they would all agree on one thing: it was all Gabriel’s fault.

Things had been rather hectic for the peacekeepers of Four Corners recently and they were all looking forward to relaxing and enjoying some drinks in the bar. This time it was Gabriel’s smart mouth that had led to trouble. He had made some rather snaky comments about the intelligence of the men he was playing poker against. His adversaries, while admittedly not too bright, were still smart enough to tell when they were being insulted (even if they didn’t understand some of the fancy words in the insults). Having consumed a fair quantity of liquor before losing their money to Gabriel, they reacted badly.

While the seven emerged victorious from the ensuing melee, it was not without some damage to the bar and to themselves. After rescuing Gabriel from a beating at the hands of his enraged poker buddies, the remainder of the seven now advanced on the wily card-sharp to administer a beat-down on his scrawny ass themselves.


	5. Retaliation

It was a spectacular explosion.

The seven got shakily to their feet, brushing off dirt and debris in the aftermath of the blast. The bad guys were definitely down for the count after Gabriel’s latest creative use of dynamite. Gabriel stood in the street, smugly surveying the results of his handiwork. The seven, their heads throbbing and their ears ringing, weren’t so pleased. They were even less pleased as Gabriel launched into a self-congratulatory monologue on his awesomeness. Their feelings were best expressed by Cas, who with his characteristic forthrightness and dead-on aim hit Gabriel square in the face with a cow pie. While Gabriel spluttered indignantly, Dean and Sam gleefully helped him to wash up---by dunking him repeatedly in a nearby water trough.


	6. New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> return of an old "friend" and arrival of some new ones...

The diverse members of the seven were agreed on one thing: Chuck Shurley was an idiot.

The seven had been making their way back to Four Corners from Willow Ridge when Cas’s keen tracker’s eyes had spotted a wagon over on the side of the road. As they grew closer they recognized the familiar form of the writer Chuck Shurley, who was hopping about more agitated than a frog in a frying pan. As they came up to the wagon they discovered the reason for Chuck’s distress--a heavily pregnant woman in labor.

Apparently Chuck’s novels of the seven’s exploits had won not only notoriety for the seven, but a wife for Chuck. Chuck’s wife Becky was a great fan and had insisted on making the trip out west to meet the seven, her delicate condition not withstanding. The seven jumped as Becky let out a shriek, but settled down uncertainly when they learned it was only at her spotting Sam, not a labor pain. Sam was blushing and politely averting his eyes from Becky sprawled in the back of the wagon.

The others shuffled out of the way to let Rufus take charge, although privately they weren’t too sure that his experiences as a stretcher bearer during the civil war would have covered this particular situation. Their concerns about Rufus’s abilities evaporated in place of more pressing matters when Rufus announced that he was going to need an assistant.

John and Bobby stared at each other, each silently daring the other to step up to the challenge. Sam blushed an even deeper shade of red and intensified his scrutiny of the surrounding cacti. Cas was frozen in place with his eyes big as saucers. Gabriel resolved the dilemma when he shoved Dean forward and announced that Dean had the most experience with women’s privates. Dean turned to glare at Gabriel, unsure whether to be insulted or flattered. He broke into a smug grin when he decided on flattered - after all, he did have a lot of experience.

Rufus clapped his hands and rubbed them together gleefully as he said “All right then, lets git-r-done”


	7. What's In A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to New Arrival

The ordeal was over and the seven could breath a collective sigh of relief.

Becky snuggled her newborn son, while Chuck took a large gulp from Bobby’s flask while Rufus examined Chuck’s hand for broken bones (Becky had one hell of a grip).

Then John asked if the couple had decided on a name for the baby. They said they hadn’t given it much thought, but that as they were both writers they should be able to come up with something distinctive and memorable (apparently, Becky wrote as yet unpublished “romances”).

Dean was a little put out when Becky dreamily murmured “Sam”. If any of the seven were to be used for the name it should rightfully be one of the ones who helped with the delivery, and everyone knew his was a much cooler name than “Rufus“. Dean’s pouting was sidetracked when Bobby, who had some experience with honorary names, put forth the suggestion of “Kripke”. None of the seven were really sure where that came from, but no one wanted to start a lengthy explanation by asking (except possibly Sam, but Dean had stomped on his foot as a preventive measure). Gabriel gleefully put forth the suggestion of “gamble”, prompting John to smack him on the back of the head with his hat.

And so the seven mounted up to escort little Sam Kripke Gamble Shurley and his proud parents on to Four Corners….


End file.
